


[Podfic] Scenes from Two Lives, Converged

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe, Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Cover Art Welcome, Domestic, Gen, Interracial Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, lifelong friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Scenes from Two Lives, Converged" by venusinthenightRead for the inaugural Chromatic Characters Podfic AnthologyAuthor's original summary:Six 221B-style slices of life in an AU where Joan and Marcus are (nearly) life-long friends.
Relationships: Marcus Bell & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Scenes from Two Lives, Converged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from Two Lives, Converged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674700) by [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:09:03
  * **File Size:** 8 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c2bkdOcfcRoKVLbiYJVQDnLOJaVKYQ09/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Scenes from Two LIves, Converged_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674700)
  * **Author:** [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Effects:** Ticking: PatrickLieberkind at freesound.org 




End file.
